


What Do You Do

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dom's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Do You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Dom's POV.

What do you do when the person that you love is halfway around the world?

You sit at home and wait for him to call. You go out with yours friends – your new friends, the ones that speak with funny accents and use the wrong words for things – because you can’t very well spend your life sitting at home, even if that’s maybe what you’d really like to do.

You talk to him – once a day, twice a day, you email him and write him letters even though you don’t think you’re very good at it. He doesn’t write back, but that doesn’t bother you too much, because he’s quite fond of leaving messages in your voicemail for you to get at random intervals during the day.

You ask him to come visit you, you plan trips to go see him. You tell him how much you miss him, and you listen when he wants to tell you the same.

You know you love him. You’re pretty sure that he loves you. You want to be with him. If you had it your way, you’d move halfway around the bloody world and give up your career and just be there with him. When it comes to this, you have no pride, because you’ve always been the type to throw everything away for love. But he won’t let you. Because you’ve worked hard and you’ve wanted hard and now you’ve finally got the success that he thinks you deserve and, no, of course he won’t let you just chuck it all, because he loves you, and he’s afraid that if you do that, you’ll resent him. You don’t think you’d ever resent him, but you can’t argue, because there’s always the chance.

When you finally do see him – for a week, maybe two, if you’re lucky, you feel like the world has been set back on its axis. You don’t want to leave the house, even if your roommate is a nosy little bugger and won’t give you any privacy. You want to keep him all to yourself and not share him with anyone, even though you’re certainly not the only friend he has in this city. No, not his only friend – but his best. And when he leans over to whisper things to you in a crowded movie theater, or an even more crowded pub, you get that thrill just because he’s there with you and that close and you feel light-headed because you almost just can’t believe it, after so much time apart.

But then he has to leave again. You dread the day when you drive him to the airport. He dreads it too, you can see it in his eyes, and in the way he refuses to talk about his life back home when you’re in each other’s arms. Being apart is killing him, like it’s killing you, but it’s a sweet death because it’s happening to both of you in the exact same way.

And then he’s gone, halfway around the world again, and you look at the phone, and you look at the door, and you feel like crying because you’ve been sitting here long enough and maybe you’ll call him when you get back in.


End file.
